


Есть один день в году (чтобы вспомнить)

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Широ теперь носит очки и отпустил бороду. Так он выглядит ещё старше, чем есть, но красоты и брутальности это не убавляет. На нём дутая красная куртка, а в руках — блестящая коробка. С раскрасневшимися на морозе щеками он похож на хипстерского Санту. Сложно не улыбаться. Кит перестаёт сопротивляться.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Есть один день в году (чтобы вспомнить)

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  На #шейтсвадекабрь ♥
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8905384)

Не верится, что после всего дом ещё цел. Снег укутал крышу пушистой шапкой, припорошил дерево за гаражом, раскинувшее над ним острые ветки. Со стен слезла краска, на стёклах толстый слой пыли, но это ничего. Кит опускает руку на перила — шатаются. Неудивительно. Почему-то он находит это забавным и улыбается, поднимаясь по скрипучим ступеням. Перед тем, как повернуть ручку двери, Кит оглядывается. Вдыхает морозный воздух и окидывает взглядом бескрайнюю пустыню, непривычно белую.  
Вокруг ни души. Так же, как и всегда.

Из мебели целы только самодельный стол и диван. Впрочем, с диваном он поторопился: тот не раскладывается, промят в середине почти полностью, и от удара по нему рукой в воздух поднимается серое облако. Кит кашляет, разгоняя пылинки. Пытается открыть окна и всё же навести порядок к приезду матери.  
Кролия обещала прилететь через пару дней. Конечно, Кит хотел бы встретить Рождество с ней, однако она понадобилась Коливану на очередной планете, а галра, как оказалось, праздников не устраивают. Не то чтобы Кит большой любитель вечеринок — скорее даже нелюбитель — но… наверное, с возрастом он стал слишком сентиментальным.

Он бросает взгляд на коммуникатор. Можно позвонить остальным, напроситься к кому-нибудь в гости или собраться всем вместе; Пидж давно звала его к себе с Лэнсом, да и Ханк не будет против посидеть за праздничным столом. Широ… Кит не знает, что с ним. Уже несколько лет вживую его не видел. Лишь иногда на коммуникаторе, когда Широ интересовался путешествиями Кита по галактике и всякими спасательными миссиями.

— _Береги себя,_ — всегда одинаково заканчивал он разговоры, — _нам всем очень тебя не хватает._

Киту тоже их не хватает. Сильнее, чем вообще мог себе представить, но жизнь на Земле не для него. Он счастлив, помогая Клинкам. Счастлив видеть новые миры, счастлив обрести семью в лице Кролии и Коливана. Кит об этом мечтал — с детства мечтал. Он получил всё, что хотел, и даже больше. Но его сердце не на месте, и он не знает, что с этим делать.

Это на пару дней. Только потому, что Кролия попросила. После праздников он уедет и вряд ли снова вернётся. Так что Кит убирает коммуникатор в карман и продолжает наводить порядок.

***

Он никого не ждёт, но в дверь стучат. Половицы больше воют, чем скрипят — гость переминается с ноги на ногу. Кит по привычке достаёт из-за пояса кинжал.  
Никто из знакомых не должен знать, что он здесь. Никто. Он следил за этим. Подбирал каждое слово, чтобы ненароком не проболтаться, держал лицо и старался не смотреть в глаза. Кролия не могла прилететь с Эхо-плато так быстро. Почтальон? Смешно.  
Выдохнув, Кит открывает дверь.

— Ух ты.

Кит хочет сказать то же.  
Широ теперь носит очки и отпустил бороду. Так он выглядит ещё старше, чем есть, но красоты и брутальности это не убавляет. На нём дутая красная куртка, а в руках — блестящая коробка. С раскрасневшимися на морозе щеками он похож на хипстерского Санту. Сложно не улыбаться. Кит перестаёт сопротивляться.

Они стоят так какое-то время. Смотрят друг на друга и молчат. Кит запоминает линии морщинок, ищет новые шрамы на открытых участках кожи, знакомится с Широ будто впервые и вместе с тем возвращается далеко в прошлое, когда они сидели тут вдвоём, слушали музыку на плеере и засыпали так под утро, а потом дремали на лекциях.  
Сколько же лет уже прошло.

— Ты, эм. Отлично выглядишь, — нарушает тишину Широ и трёт нос рукой. Кит не видит на его пальце кольца.

— Ты тоже. — Чтобы коснуться бороды, сначала нужно убрать кинжал в ножны. — Тебе идёт.

— Спасибо. Пустишь?

Кит приходит в себя и отходит в сторону. Торопливо закрывает за Широ дверь, только сейчас поняв, как сильно замёрз и что собственноручно выпустил из дома всё тепло, которое успел надышать.

— Тут холодно, — у Широ довольный голос, — значит, я не прогадал. Держи.

Блестящая коробка перекочёвывает из рук Широ в руки Кита. Тот моргает.

— Это подарок? Мне?

— Конечно. — Широ собирается положить ладонь Киту на плечо, но останавливается в последний момент. — С наступающим.

— Но… как ты…

— Не думай, что можешь пересечь воздушное пространство Земли так, чтобы Пидж об этом не узнала.

— Она что, тоже придёт?

— Да. То есть, нет. Не сегодня. — Замявшись, Широ отводит взгляд. — Мы договорились завтра к тебе зайти. Все вместе. Но я… В общем, не удержался. Хотел тебя увидеть.

Он понимает. Возможно, лучше, чем кто-либо. Просто не хотел сознаваться в этом.  
Кит прижимает к себе коробку как самую большую драгоценность.

— У меня есть глинтвейн, — продолжает Широ, доставая из-за пазухи термос. Его щёки всё ещё красные, хотя в комнате не настолько холодно. — Ты же знаешь, это единственное, что у меня получается. А подарок открой, тебе пригодится.

Прежде, чем развернуть, Кит опускает коробку на стол. Медленно тянет ленту за концы, понемногу отклеивает шуршащую бумагу, стараясь не порвать её. Поднимает картонную крышку.  
Внутри — свитер. Красный и тёплый, с узором из снежинок и оленем. Лэнс называет такие свитера уродливыми, но Кит в восторге.

— У меня такой же, — Широ расстёгивает куртку, демонстрируя. У него, конечно же, чёрный. — Я и остальным взял, но ещё не подарил. Подумал, что будет символично.

— Символично, — соглашается Кит. Натягивает свитер поверх тонкой формы Клинков и выдыхает едва заметное облачко пара.

Широ подходит ближе. Вытаскивает из-за ворота длинную косу, позволяет ей упасть на плечо. Поправляет растрепавшиеся прядки и зачем-то гладит щёку Кита костяшкой пальца. А Кит зачем-то прикрывает глаза, поддаваясь.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — шепчет Широ, будто их кто-то может услышать. — Когда узнал, что ты приедешь… Почему ты не сказал?

Кит кусает губы. У него нет оправданий. По крайней мере таких, которые устроили бы и его, и Широ.  
В конце-концов он решает быть честным.

— Подумал, что тогда не смогу уехать.

Широ роняет термос. Обнимает Кита так крепко, что кажется, рёбра вот-вот треснут. Вжимается носом в уязвимое место под ухом, говорит что-то, обжигая шею дыханием.  
Только теперь Кит понимает, чего именно ему не хватало.  
Точнее, кого.

— Прости, — сдавленно говорит Кит, потому что ком в горле никак не получается проглотить. Перед глазами всё расплывается. — Я думал, что поступаю правильно.

— Понимаю. Все всегда хотят как лучше.

Он ведь не просто так уехал. Совсем не потому, что действительно хотел покорять космос с матерью. Точнее, и поэтому тоже, но к решению его подтолкнула свадьба Широ. Фиктивная, для прессы. Кит понимал, что всё это не по-настоящему, что Широ не питает к этому парню никаких чувств, что всё это нужно только для того, чтобы адмирала корабля-защитника Земли оставили в покое. Чтобы устроить красивый праздник для всех и на этом уйти с мониторов гаджетов. Понимал, правда. Но так и не смог принять.

— Как твой?..

Широ сразу же качает головой, не дав договорить:

— По-тихому развелись, как только появилась возможность. Я думал, ты знаешь.

Понятия не имел. Личная жизнь Широ была негласным табу для всех разговоров с Китом, а спрашивать сам он боялся.  
Изменилось бы что-то, если бы Кит хоть раз спросил?

— Я просто не хотел тебя в это впутывать, вот и всё. — Широ вновь гладит щёку, невесомо и ласково. — До сих пор виню себя за Гарнизон. Подумал, что вторая фальшивая свадьба с тобой — это слишком.

Они и правда обручились перед отлётом Широ на Кербер. Только для того, чтобы Кит мог попрощаться с ним на площадке. Потому что у Кита тогда никого больше не было.  
Широ был для него всем. Наставником. Братом. Мужем. Любимым человеком.  
Сейчас у него есть мать и отчим. Скоро появится младшая сестра (даже Коливан ещё об этом не знает).  
Любимый человек у него тоже есть.

Кит берёт Широ за руку — из плоти и крови, тёплую. Прислоняет её к своей груди и смотрит, как у Широ округляются глаза. Тот запускает руку за шиворот, нашаривает цепочку, перебирает её, пока не добирается до жетонов. На них выбита дата отлёта на Кербер. На них выбито «Широгане Кит».

— Мой забрали галра, — голос Широ — глухой и тихий. Удивлённый, даже шокированный. — Ты всё это время?..

— Она могла бы быть настоящей. — Кит заставляет себя не отводить взгляд. — Если бы ты только попросил. _Настоящей._

— Кит, я… я такой идиот, боже.

— Тогда мы оба идиоты.

Широ улыбается. Прижимает запястье Кита к губам, смотря ему в глаза. Будто спрашивает разрешение. Вместо ответа Кит приподнимается на носочки, чтобы чмокнуть Широ в шрам на переносице. В продолжение Широ целует шрам Кита на щеке.  
Они соприкасаются лбами. Молча стоят в обнимку, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Не помогает.

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Широ на долю секунды раньше, чем Кит. Смех согревает кончики пальцев. — Если хочешь настоящую, то мы можем устроить её хоть завтра.

— Ни за что. Хватит с меня свадеб. Давай просто… Просто проведём Рождество вместе? Как…

— Как семья.

— Как семья.

Вместе они перебираются на диван. Он выдерживает вес обоих, и если это не Рождественское чудо, то тогда Кит не знает, что это.

За окном падает снег. Укрывает следы и машину Широ крупными хлопьями.  
Вместо плеера у них теперь один термос глинтвейна на двоих. Они согреваются им изнутри и друг другом — снаружи. Лениво целуются, пока не засыпают прямо так, обнимаясь.

В подрагивающем свете масляной лампы блестит алтеанский протез и старый военный жетон.


End file.
